Moon
Unique Ability/Weakness Lunar Cycle (Action: Cost 1): '''Advance the Lunar Cycle marker one step clockwise. Any player may use this action. Setup Shrine on the Moon. Set the Lunar Cycle as you please. Start with 6 Power. Figures Shrine (6) Building Cost: 1 Combat: 0 Temple (3) Building Cost: 2 + Shrine Combat: +1 Rout '''Reaching Moon (Ongoing): '''When one of your Temples is placed on the map, advance the Lunar Cycle one step. Ziggurat (1) Building Cost: 3 + Temple Combat: +1 Kill '''Reaching Moon (Ongoing): '''When your Ziggurat is placed on the map, advance the Lunar Cycle one step. Assassin (4) Mortal Minion Cost: 1 Combat: Dying: 0, Half: 1, Full: 2 Crimson Bat (1) Mortal Hero Cost: 3 Combat: Dying: 1, Half: 3, Full: 5 Selene (3) Lesser God Cost: 2 Combat: Dying: 0, Half: 1, Full: 2 The Red Goddess, Sedenya (1) Greater God Cost: 4 (Your temple or ziggurat must be in play) Combat: Dying: 1, Half: 3, Full: 5 '''Menses (Pre or Post-Battle): '''If the Red Goddess is in a battle, EITHER summon an Assassin (for free) to the area during Pre-Battle, OR summon a Selene (for free) to the area during Post-Battle. Heroquests First Fragment * At the start of the Power Phase, the Lunar Cycle is at Dying Moon. Earn 2 Power. * At the start of the Power Phase, the Lunar Cycle is at Half Moon. Earn 3 Power. Second Fragment * At the start of the Power Phase, the Lunar Cycle is at Full Moon. Earn 4 Power. * Place your ziggurat. Third Fragment * No Moon temples remain in your pool. * Summon the Red Goddess, Sedenya. Gifts * '''Madness (Ongoing): '''When the Lunar Cycle moves to Full Moon, earn 1 rune if a Selene is in play. Gain 1 Power for every area containing a Selene. If any other player is at 0 Power, you do not gain this power. * '''Mindblast (Pre-Battle): '''If the Crimson Bat is in a battle, you may choose to subtract his combat from the enemy's total instead of adding it to your own. * '''Moonburn (Action: Cost 1): '''The Red Goddess must be in play. If it is Half Moon, destroy a Shrine or Chaos Nest. If it is Full Moon, destroy a Temple. Place that building in your Moonburn Box. Return that building to it's owners pool in the next Power Phase, or its owner may spend 1 Power at any time to place it back into his pool. You cannot Moonburn an empire that already has a building in the Moonburn Box. * '''Enslavement (Ongoing): All units routed by you are placed in your Slave Pen. After taking an action, a player may pay you 1 Power to rescue one of his units from your Slave Pen and place it with one of his buildings, or that player may pay you 1 VP to rescue all of his units at once and distribute them among his buildings. Enslaved units still count as "in play". * '''Eclipse (Ongoing): '''When you declare battle, immediately advance the Lunar Cycle 1 step. (When another player declares battle against you, do not advance the cycle). * '''Adoption (Action: Cost 1): '''Choose an area containing enemy units. Swap the positions of a single empire's units in that area one-for-one with your units in another area (excess units are not swapped). You cannot Adopt units into or out of Hell. Pay 1 additional power if you Adopt any number of Greater Gods. Power Phase Abilities & Gifts # Return all buildings in the Moonburn box to their owners' pools. Council Phase Abilities & Gifts None General Tips TODO Combos & Strategies TODO Opening Moves TODO